Somewhere I Am Loved
by Fawkes-Felix-Felicis
Summary: When Harry Potter goes missing from his home in Surry, Dumbledore grows worried. When the Hogwarts staff finally finds him, will everything be as Albus expected? Features abusive Dursley's, grandfatherly Dumbledore, and gay Snape. Will develop into a Snape/Harry mentor relationship. May feature more adult themes in future chapters. Contains adult language.
1. Chapter 1

-Somewhere I Am Loved-

Authors note: Hi guys- this is my first story on this site and my first fanfiction story. Please be patient with me, I don't really know what I'm doing!

Warning: There will most likely be slightly explicit language throughout this story. There will be mentions of child abuse in this, and future chapters. There may also be mentions of adult themes in later chapters, so be warned!

Pairings: Severus Shape and Oliver Perry

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. I am not J.K Rowling, much to my dismay. I own none of the characters, except for Oliver Perry, whom I made up (no connection to the long-dead Navy guy…). This disclaimer is true for all of the chapters to come.

This story takes place when Harry is five years old. Harry runs away from his aunt and uncle's house and Hogwarts staff must look for him. What will happen to poor Harry? Will they find him in time? This features a grandfatherly, understanding Dumbledore as well as a motherly McGonagall. And yes, as you might have guessed, Severus Snaps is gay. If you don't live these themes or are uncomfortable with the concept then don't read this story. This story will also develop into a Snap/Harry mentor/father son relationship fanfic.

* * *

Severus Snape, the snarky, sarcastic, git of the dungeons lay in his large, messy bed in a restless sleep, tossing and turning in an unconscious attempt to shrug off the nightmares. Images flash to the front of his mind as the nightmares taunt him. He groans and hollers, thankful, even in his half-conscious state, that no one can hear through the thick, dungeon walls.

_Dumbledore, angry and disappointed, looks down on him as Snape lay at his former headmaster's feet quivering, the dark-mark sticking out plainly against his pale skin, with red, raw flesh outlining the black ink._

_The Dark Lord raising his wand to point between Snape's eyes, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, upon finding out Snape's little spying game. _

_Lily, as beautiful as ever, standing next to James Potter, his greatest enemy, with the infant Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Peter Pettigrew all pointing and laughing at him as he faced the Dementor's Kiss. _

_Lily, reaching out with tears in her eyes as she begged The Dark Lord to spare her beloved child. And begging Severus to save them._

Snape sat bold upright at the last image and sat gasping for breath while trying, in vain, to forget the dreams that were burned into his memory. "Why?" He groaned.

Snape slowly and stiffly made his way into his small kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves. After a quick pause he added a finely-made calming draft, brewed by the very best potions master in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just as he was starting to calm down once more, a sharp, loud, erratic knock came from his door. Sneering to himself he moved swiftly to the door, prepared to give the person that dared get him stressed and riled up once more a good tongue lashing. He threw open the old, black door with such force, with his magic surging around him, that the hinges whined with protest and broke free from the doorframe. His visitor, a now alarmed looking Flitwick, who was dressed in a night gown partially covered with a teacher's robe and a rather large night cap slipping off of his head, jumped back in fright. "S-Severus! I'm so sorry to wake you, b-but we have a bit of an emergency on our hands!" Flitwick, though a champion dueler and more than four times the age of Snape, quivered and tried to make himself even smaller, if that were possible, in a failed attempt to hide from Snape's wrath.

"And just what sort of _emergency _could not wait until morning?" His deep voice rumbled. He refused to mention to his colleague and former professor that he had been up for a while and had no desire to go back to sleep in fear that the accursed nightmares would return once more. It's a good thing its winter break, he thought grumpily, no classes to teach and only a few brats to deal with in the morning.

"W-well, I actually have no idea. Albus just told me to wake everyone up and tell them to go to his office so he can explain properly. They're just waiting on us now. And we'd best hurry, Albus looked frightened and worried."

"Very well." He sighed. Me might as well go, seeing as he wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight anyhow. He stepped into the hallway and, with a quick Reparo, closed the door and set off, leaving Flitwick to sprint to keep up with is hurried pace and significantly longer stride.

He heard huffing and puffing coming from slightly behind him and to the right. Realizing Flitwick was much older than he looked, he slowed is pace slightly

"Really now Severus! There's no reason to storm off all sullenly. Just calm yourself. If it was really that big of an emergency Albus would have Floo'd us. Besides, with You-Know-Who gone, what could possibly be happening?" Flitwick admonished. The charms professor had finally caught up and was jogging beside the taller man. "You really ought not to be so short-tempered. It's unbecoming." That man can be really aggravating sometimes, Flitwick thought.

The two men soon found themselves outside of Dumbledore's office. Snape barked the password to the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's chambers and office, and they sprang out of the way. He marched up the stairs with Flitwick following as fast as his little, old legs would carry him. Upon reaching the massive doors, Snape flung them wide and stormed inside. What he saw was enough to give anyone heart failure. Dumbledore was pacing the floor with a look of anguish and rage on his old, wrinkled face.

Dumbledore's head snapped in the direction of his door when he heard Severus and Filius had entered his office at last. Severus wore a mask of annoyance but one glance at his ebony eyes told him he was worried and scared.

"Severus! Thank Merlin you're here! Something horrible has happened, Harry Potter has gone missing!"

* * *

5 year old Harry Potter was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. His breath coming in quick gasps, he knew he couldn't run for much longer. But he had to get away. Far away. Away from his nasty uncle and aunt and his mean cousin. And it was dark. So very dark. He had never seen such darkness outside of his cupboard. And it was cold, he had never felt such cold. At least in the winter he had a meager blanket to snuggle up with on his old, thin mattress in his cupboard. He had no idea where he was, he ran blindly, taking random turns and dark streets whenever he could find them. He was scared. Little Harry could tell someone was behind him and he gasped and ran even faster. Up ahead, was a small pizza shop coming into view. Harry was so close he could smell the delicious pizza. He could almost taste it. Harry had never had pizza, his relatives never allowed it, but he could imagine the taste. But he was so hungry, and so tired. He finally reached the door and he bolted inside. The guy at the counter looked annoyed at a five year old coming in and making a mess of his shop. Harry ran up to the counter and, once he caught his breath, he asked the man for help, shivering all the while.

"Will you please help me sir? My auntie tried to lock me in my cupboard again and I ran away. Please sir! I'm so hungry and cold. And Uncle Vernon will find me," he pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. "Please don't let them get me."

The man behind the counter grew more and more worried as he listened to this boy's tale. The poor kid looked like he had never eaten in his life, he was that small and he was sporting a large bruise on his check and had a split lip and tousled hair that looked as if it was matted with blood. Without thinking he went around the counter and grabbed the boy and put him on the tall counter. "Don't move." He told him. He ran into the back and grabbed a small pizza, already made, and his jacket from the hook by the back door. He draped his jacket over the small boy and wrapped it tightly around him. He opened the pizza box and took out a slice. It was cold but it was better than nothing. "What's your name, kid?" he asked as he handed him the pizza.

"Harry." The boy whispered, his big green eyes watching the man's every move. He shyly took the proffered piece of pizza and hesitantly took a bite. As soon as his tiny mouth closed on the slice his eyes grew wide with wonder. "Wow! This is amazing!" he proclaimed, as he tore off another large bite.

"You've never had pizza before?" That was strange. What kid never had pizza? Just then the door opened again and Harry jumped a mile high. He spun around and eyed the door with obvious fear. When the visiter proved to be an elderly old man, who was apparently not his uncle, he calmed down considerably. The man hurried off to the restroom without a second glance.

"No, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never let me. But Dudley had it all the time. He's really fat." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Well Harry, do you have any other family I could call? A mum? A dad?" he hoped the poor boy had someone. It just wasn't fair that a sweet innocent boy such as Harry should have to live with the monsters that beat him up.

"No. My mum and dad were drunks who were killed in a car crash. At least, that's what Aunt Petunia always said." He finished sadly. "I've got no one else." As if realizing something for the first time, Harry looked up quickly and dropped the last of his pizza on the floor. "Wait, you're not gonna send me back are you? Please, please, please, please, _please_ don't! I really don't wanna go back with _them._" He begged. _Oh no! He's gonna send me back! Oh no oh no oh no! _Harry started shaking with fear and scooted away from the man who had so far only helped him. The man saw this and quickly put all thoughts of calling his family in the back of his mind.

"Harry, I won't call your uncle and aunt, I promise." When the child still didn't calm down he panicked and drew his wand, casting a quick calming spell over the boy. He also added a fresh warming spell to his jacket, which was still wrapped around the now significantly calmer boy in front of him. He quickly stowed his wand away when he heard the elderly man return from the restroom and hurry out the door. To distract the boy from his earlier distresses, he asked him, "Harry, how old are you?" the boy answered that he was five and a half. "When's your birthday Harry?" Harry recited his birthdate to the man. When Harry realized that he didn't know anything about the nice man who was helping him, he asked what his name was. "My name is Oliver, Harry. Oliver Perry. And I am 27 years old. What is your surname Harry?"

"Potter, sir. Harry James Potter."

"Harry Potter!? Harry Potter!? How can this be? You're supposed to be in a secret and safe location!" How can Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived be in Surry?

"H-how do you know who I am? I'm just a nobody. A worthless nobody." Little Harry was so confused. How can a perfect stranger know who he was when he was barely let out of number 4 Privet Drive? The farthest he had ever gone outside of the yard was the small supermarket at the end of the long street. Even then he had only gone twice before the neighbors became suspicious and tried to question him on his walk. Aunt Petunia had noticed, of course, and had forbidden him to go out of the small, fenced in yard. He only even was let out of the house in order to do outside chores for the Dursley's. No one spoke of him. No one except his batty old babysitter knew his name outside the Dursley residence.

When Oliver heard the child say that he was a nobody, he got angry. This was the Boy-Who-Lived after all! This child was the hero of the wizarding world. There was only one thing he could do for this boy. Call Albus Dumbledore. Oliver cast a patronus in the shape of a raccoon and gave it a message to deliver to Dumbledore. When the raccoon was off he turned back to Harry who was watching him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. "It's called a patronus. I'm a wizard, Harry. And so are you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He? A wizard? That couldn't be right. He was Harry after all. Just Harry.

* * *

Well, that's my first chapter! Please let me know what you think and feel free to give me any constructive criticism and ideas, I already have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-Somewhere I Am Loved-

Authors note- Wow! I've gotten many views and followers, favorites, and reviews! I'm so excited! Don't think I've ever gotten such a positive response in such a short amount of time, aside from reviews from friends. Because I'm starting to get such a positive response with just the first chapter, I powered through and finished the second chapter in just a day. Thanks for the reviews, reads, follows, and favorites! And now without further ado, here is chapter 2! (hey that rhymes!)

Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I do not make any money off of this fanfic and none of the characters are mine except for Oliver Perry who is of my own invention.

Pairings- Severus Snaps and Oliver Perry in future chapters.

Warning- there will be mentions of abuse, adult language, and adult content. Also, if you don't like mentions of gay partners then don't read this story.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Wizarding World through the Eyes of a Five Year Old

Harry listened with wide eyes as Oliver told him of the wonders of the wizarding world. Oliver told him about wands and spells and potions and of a grand school where young witches and wizards go to learn to control their magic. He learned that Oliver was what the wizarding world called Muggleborn. He explained the blood statuses to the boy and told him of famous people in the wizarding world, he told him of Albus Dumbledore and of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the young boy who defeated him once and for all.

"Me? How could I have defeated Vol-,"started a very confused Harry.

"Shhhhh! We do not speak his name! He is evil and he is still feared in the majority of Wizarding Europe. He may be gone for good, but those of us who were old enough to witness what he had done and who experienced it themselves will not forget the terrible things that monster has brought upon us. Our small community had no chance against the mad wizard. I was part of a group of witches and wizards who fought for the light with the guidance of Albus Dumbledore. You remember what I said about him right? Good. Anyway this group was called the Order of the Phoenix. Your mum and dad were part of the group as well as was your godfather, who is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison.

We fought against the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who's followers. I was supposed to be there the night your parents died, as an additional guard. But I was called away for an emergency. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into a permanent residency in the mental ward at the wizarding hospital. They have a son about your age I think. He lives with his grandmother. When I found out what had happened to your parents I was devastated. I was pretty close to your mother all throughout Hogwarts. And your father was a good man.

By the time I had gotten to the little cottage you guys were staying in you were gone. I had assumed you had been taken to safety. That's what the aurors said when I got there anyway. They told me what happened and I went straight to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. He said you had already been taken somewhere safe where you would grow up, a muggle home no less. If I had known they treated you so badly I would have taken you myself. I have three younger brothers and sisters, I've had practice with little kids."

"What will happen to me now? Where will I go?" Harry asked nervously. He hoped he could stay with someone nice, like Oliver.

"Well, I sent a message to Dumbledore with our coordinates. He should be here soon and we can figure this whole thing out. Tell me about your relatives while we're waiting….."

* * *

"All right. Minerva, you go with Filius. You shall check the boy's home and neighborhood. Pomona, you go with Quirinus, check all the parks in the area. Hagrid, you go with Charity and track down the boy's relatives. They're not at home according to my tracker at their residence. Severus, my boy, you and I will go and speak with Arabella Figg. Meet back here in one hour. If anyone finds him either send me a patronus or send up multicolored sparks. Go." And so the Hogwarts staff marched down the many staircases and down the many long hallways it took to get to the front gates and as soon as they got to the apparition spot just beyond them Albus grabbed Severus' hand who grabbed Minerva's hand and soon they were all linked and Albus apparated to a quiet, dark corner of Privet Drive. Telling his employees which direction they should take for their appointed task he set off towards Wisteria Walk, and Arabella Figg's residence.

"Severus, my boy, how long are you going to hold this grudge against James Potter? What is it going to take to get you to forgive him?" Albus just wanted 'his boy' to get over his hurt feelings and move on. He wanted his boy to stop grumbling about 'stupid, ignorant, arrogant James Potter' and get out there and find someone to make him happy. Severus had come forward last year and had admitted to Albus that he had been on countless dates with countless women, but he felt absolutely nothing. At first Albus thought he just hadn't found the right woman but Severus told him that the only woman he ever thought of that way was Lily. He had said that he felt the same way he had felt with Lily as he did when he saw an incredibly handsome man on the street. Yes, Severus Snaps had admitted to Albus Dumbledore that he, Severus Snape, was gay.

At first Albus had thought that Severus' crude behavior whenever James Potter was brought up had to do with this and was the source of the childhood rivalry between the boys and that it was not just mere house rivalries. Severus quickly shot this idea down though and explained to Albus all that had happened between them since he stepped on the train that fateful day on September 1st, on Severus' first day of Hogwarts.

"I do not hold a grudge against anybody. I merely hate the man. He not only tried to kill me, but he stole my only true love from me and poisoned her mind against me. I could not speak to her after they started hanging out together and she despised me. I can never even pretend to like the man."

"But what about when we find Harry and when he goes to Hogwarts? He is bound to have questions."

"Yes but why should I have to answer him? There are plenty of other people he could ask that knew him. Minerva for example. Or even Filius."

Yes, but I have a feeling our young Mr. Potter will enjoy your presence above all others." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you talking about old man?" _Is __the man completely barmy? What is he talking about? Who in their right mind would enjoy my presence? Especially above all others? What does he know that I don't?_ Thought Severus.

Just then Albus stopped at on old iron gate. Severus was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he nearly ran into the man. Severus looked around and saw that they were standing in front of a rundown little house surrounded by a small, rusty, iron gate, which Albus was opening now. There were cats and kneazles littering the yard and windows of the house. The yard was unkept and there was a large, dirty pile of snow in the corner of the yard under a large pine tree that had not yet melted from last weeks snow storm. An old, beat up station wagon was parked in the narrow, gravel driveway with weeds growing through the tires and broken windows. The house itself was a light blue in color with worn down gray shutters. The shingles on the roof were worn as well and some were even missing. The shed on the back of the driveway was a pale yellow that clashed horribly with the light blue of the house. A kneazle was sitting by the front door any it eyed the visitors with keen hatred. Its yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight and when the two men made their way to the door it got up and hissed at them until Severus used his wand to 'shoo' the animal from the doorway. Albus turned and glared briefly at Severus before he turned and walked up the bare, rickety steps to the front door. Albus knocked hard three times and stepped back slightly. After a minute the door opened and the two wizards were facing a very harassed looking Arabella Figg. When she saw who her visitors were a large smile brightened her wrinkled features.

"Oh, Albus! Severus! How nice to see you! Come in, come in! Oh how lovely of you to come and visit! Is everything all right? How is everything at Hogwarts? Won't you come in? How about some tea? I'll just put the pot on, make yourselves at home!" and with that she disappeared into a dingy kitchen to the right of the small sitting room. The men made there way into the crowded room and found a seat on a couch that was covered the least in cat hair. Severus growled at a cat that tries to jump in his lap and beside him, Albus chuckled while petting a cat who was sitting on the arm of the out of date, flowered couch. When Arabella finally joined them once more they took the offered cups of tea and sipped it thoughtfully.

"What can I do you for fine gentlemen this evening?" she asked, sipping her own tea. Just then a thought hit her, "There's nothing wrong with Harry is there? Is he alright? What have those nasty juggles done to him this time?"

Surprised, Albus glanced up from his tea cup. "Yes Arabella. I'm afraid this is not a social visit, not at this time of night anyway. Young Harry Potter went missing from his relative's home about nine o'clock this evening. As it is now close to 11 and he still has not shown up we became worried. We were wondering if you had heard anything or had any idea why he would run away or where he would go."

"Oh my! Poor Harry, I do hope he's alright. Oh sweet Merlin." she sat silent for a few moments trying to collect herself. When she spoke again her voice was low and scratchy. "Well, Harry's relatives were the worst kind of people. They never treated poor Harry as there own. Whenever the family would go out Harry would stay with me. He rarely even left the house. I walked down Privet Drive almost every day. Whenever I saw Harry, he always had a new bruise on his face or head. At first I thought it was his cousin, the fat lump of boy. He's a rude, spoiled child who loves to beat up all the smaller children in the neighborhood. But one day Vernon, the uncle came home from work and said the boy had not finished his chores. The poor boy had been outside working in the garden all day and was positively dripping with sweat. Vernon approached the boy and grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the yard. I panicked and I started calling loudly for my cat, Sir Ivan. Vernon glared at me and dragged Harry inside the house. That was last night. I stood outside in the shadows all night. I don't know why but I knew in my heart that Harry would be ok. I just hope we can find him before that deplorable uncle of his does."

With every word the squib said Albus and Severus grew more and more worried. Severus realized that this was not just a case of a spoiled boy running away to gain sympathy from his guardians and his friends. Something was terribly wrong here and it bothered Severus. He knew they had to find that boy before his uncle, or even a Death Eater did.

Just then, a silvery white raccoon came floating into Arabella's sitting room through an open window. The raccoon came right up to Dumbledore's feet and opened its mouth. The creature delivered its message in an oddly familiar voice. At the end of the message when the sender singed his name, it became clear why. The voice belonged to an old friend and student, Oliver Perry.

* * *

Oliver and Harry had been chatting quietly for sometime. Oliver was growing worried, Dumbledore should have gotten his message by now but there was sign of Dumbledore yet. Just when Oliver was going to send Dumbledore another message, a man walked into the pizza shop. At first Oliver paid no attention to the man as he walked into the store. But all at once he recognized the man and why he was here, in a muggle pizza shop in Surry.

Lucius Malfoy strutted into the little shop with plenty of arrogance. He was here for one reason and one reason only. Why else would Lucius Malfoy be in a muggle institution, or in a muggle area at all. Lucius was here for one Harry Potter.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! It's a little short, but I worked on it all day because I have nothing else to do since there are electricians at my house and I'm on summer break. I might even have one ready by tomorrow because after all, I have nothing else to do with my life... ANYWAY... I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm the worst speller on the planet! Please review, I love to read them! Thanks for reading!㈴1


	3. Chapter 3

-Somewhere I Am Loved-

Chapter 3- An Introduction Like no Other

I apologize for posting chapter 2 twice, I clicked the wrong document when uploading. I just want to say there was no reason to call me any names, just a simple, hey you posted chapter 2 twice, was enough. It has been fixed obviously, and I'd appreciate it if there was no name calling. I try my hardest to post when I can and what I can and I don't have to. I post this stuff for your entertainment and to better my writing. Please feel free to post suggestions and corrections, but please do so kindly. I may just be a stranger over the internet, but I assure you, I have feelings to and I'm human. I make mistakes and I make an effort to correct those mistakes. Thanks for reading my rant, and please be kind to authors on this site and others. Just because someone makes a mistake does not make them a moron.

Authors Note- I've been writing like crazy these past two days trying to get something to post for you all. I'm sorry I have been away from the keyboard while I was in Virginia for my cousin's wedding for the past two weeks. I've gotten good responses with my first two chapters so I'm pleased to say I will be posting more chapters, more frequently, at least until I go back to school in the fall. I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed, you literally brought a smile to my face. I was so excited to see that I'd gotten a review! I want to thank you for your patience with my awfully slow posting. And now, ONWARD!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters. The only character I claim as mine is Oliver Perry.

Warning- The same warnings that were in the first two chapters apply here as well. There will definitely be mentions of abuse and neglect in this chapter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was searching the lower floor of the Dursley residence when she stumbled upon a little cupboard under the stairs. She was beyond shocked when she saw that there was a thin mattress on the floor covered in a measly knitted blanket that was filled with holes and looked as if it could barely cover an infant. All at once she knew who lived in this disgrace for a room. She remembered that blanket. She had given that exact same blanket to Lily Potter the day Harry was born. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a piece of paper pinned to the wall above the bed. The paper said, 'Harry's Room' in bright, rainbow colors. She saw the shelf that held Harry's broken, tin soldiers and broken crayons. There were two pairs of socks, folded neatly on a low shelf with a feather duster and various vacuum cleaner parts and other cleaning supplies neatly lined up next to it. And there was an empty can of soup on the floor next to a small pool of blood. There was a dingy old towel in the corner with blood and little boy boogers smeared on it. Minerva, overcome with emotion, had to back out of the little closet before she completely lost her cool.

Once out of the closet she called for Filius Flitwick. When the tiny man had climbed down the stairs all Minerva could do was point to the door of Harry's 'room' before she hurried to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Filius, stunned by Minerva's actions, opened the door with caution. He didn't know what to expect, but he did not expect to see what lay hidden behind that door. What he saw truly shocked him and he fell flat on his bum.

In all Filius' years he had never had such a shock. He felt his heart seize up and his breath catch. All at once a single tear feel down his old, wrinkled cheek and fell on his lap. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Minerva sat beside him on the threshold of the little room and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Filius, Dumbledore sent a message. He and Snape have found Harry. He's at the Hospital Wing getting checked over by Poppy. We should gather his stuff and get to Hogwarts."

Filius snapped into action and grabbed the boy's toys, socks, and drawings he found under the mattress. They were backing out of the closet when Minerva decided to grab the dingy blanket. She would clean and repair it and give it to the boy. They left the house as dark and quiet as they found it, with a promise to return and get revenge for the obvious pain they had caused The-Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Minerva and Filius told me what happened to the poor boy, and about the cupboard. Those despicable muggles! I can't believe anyone would do that to a child! Harry none the less. He's over there." Poppy Pomfrey, the school matron, pointed to behind a drawn curtain. "Albus and Severus brought him in. He and a muggleborn were attacked by Death Eaters. I'm sure you remember Oliver Perry? Harry is far too skinny and is too small for his age. He looks like he is not yet 2 let alone 5 and a half! The poor boy. Haven't gotten a good look at his injuries yet, he just came in, but he walked in really stiff like on his backside. I do hope I don't find anything on the boy. I think I just might kill those muggles." The matron was right scary when she was angry. That was how she got the kids to listen to her. Whenever there was anything to do with an abused or neglected child Poppy got protective.

When the dangerous gleam in her eyes faded she grabbed a stunned and angry Hagrid by the leg and hugged him fiercely sobbing all the while. Hagrid didn't know what to do. There was a crying woman crying on his leg and he was so angry he almost turned right around to find those muggles.

"Um, hem. Now, now, Poppy. We'll get those muggle back, don't you worry. They'll pay tenfold fer ever' mark on tha' boy and fer ever' day he wen' without somethin', If it's the last thing I do!"

"Poppy! How is our lad doing? Have you had a chance to look him over? Oliver is quite anxious to come and see him for himself." Dumbledore had walked through Poppy's open office door.

With that Poppy snapped out of her stupor and jumped into action, quickly drying her tears on her starched apron. She moved aside the curtains and looked the frightened boy up and down.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Madame Pomfrey. I am the nurse at a school called Hogwarts, which is a magic school for kids like you."

"I know. Oliver told me about this place. Ma'am? May I ask you something?"

"Of course lad! Ask away! And you may call me Poppy, Harry." The boy was so polite, it was almost unnerving how formal he was for a five year old.

"What's going to happen to me? You're not going to send me back to the Dursley's are you! Please don't ma'am! I can stay here, I'll clean and cook for you! I won't get in the way and I don't eat much! Please ma'am!"

"Calm down, Harry. We're not going to send you back. I promise. And those muggles will pay for what they have done to you. We shall arrange something. But for now we need to focus on your health. You are ill, and undernourished. Until you are better you will stay right here. You will never be expected to cook and clean for your place in any home any more. Small chores are healthy for a boy your age, but nothing too extensive. Now, I'm going to do a complete body scan, so sit still for a moment please. This may tickle a bit." She finished with a small smile.

As soon as she cast the spell Harry had a major giggle fit. He squirmed all over the bed and his lips cracked into a wide grin. He believed the kind lady's words and he had never been happier in his life. It would be different with these people, he could tell. He felt safe with them.

All too soon the tickling sensation stopped and he was left panting and wishing it wasn't over yet. But when he looked up to the nurse's face his grin vanished. Something was wrong. She looked upset and angry. Had he done something? Did his laugh annoy the nice lady? Was he not allowed to show his happiness like with his relatives? Oh gosh. Only twenty minutes into a great new life and he had ruined it. She was surly going to send him back now. Uncle Vernon would kill him.

Little Harry was so worried he worked himself into a panic attack. He couldn't breathe and he felt dizzy. He scrambled away from the startled Poppy and curled into a ball near the headboard. He could hear voices calling his name but they seemed so far away. He felt gentle hands on his shoulder and he couldn't help flinching away from them. Thoughts raced through his mind. Some were saying to trust these people. Others were saying they would send him back or be mean like his uncle.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his little body and he was held tight against a wide, warm chest by strong arms. He struggled for a moment before exhaustion over took him. The chest and arms around him were warm and the strong heart beat against his ear was like a lullaby. He soon fell asleep in the stranger's arms.

* * *

"It's worse than I thought. He's a nervous wreck. Not only is he physically unhealthy, I fear he may have tremendous mental health issues. He has had both arms broken, all of his ribs broken at least twice, some more than that, a broken ankle, wrist, and multiple fingers broken and severely burned. He has deep scars along his back, neck, and bottom. Severe malnutrition, and dehydration. He seems to have trust issues and a complete lack of self-esteem, he thinks himself a common house elf! We are going to be hard put to get him healthy, and happy, and like a normal 5 year old should be.

"But I don't care. We're going to do what it takes and I shall see that this boy gets what he needs, if it's the last thing I do! Albus, where will he go when he is healthy enough? You're not going to send him to an orphanage are you?" Poppy had just finished doing a complete checkup of the one Harry Potter while he was asleep in Snape's arms, much to the professor's dismay.

When the boy flinched away from Dumbledore's touch he nearly fell off the bed and onto the hard, stone floor. If it had not been for Snape's quick reflexes, and for the fact that he had been occupying the chair on that side of the bed, Harry would have had a nasty landing, especially for a boy his size. Poppy quickly healed the boy of his previous injuries and informed the others of what she had found.

"I am not sure what will become of our young Mr. Potter, but rest assured he will go to a good home." Dumbledore answered Poppy's concerns with confidence.

"He will go to a good home indeed, Headmaster." Snape sneered. "You talk of him as if he were a lost dog. The brat, as much as I hate to admit it, is… delicate. We need to ensure he is not mistreated again. The orphanages and the foster system will not help him one bit. He needs a stable home." The boy in question was still clinging tightly to the man's robes and no matter what he tried, the sleeping boy would not let go.

Flitwick, who had been sitting quietly on a bed next to Harry's, spoke up at Severus' words. "You are correct Severus. The boy needs stability. He needs someone he can trust and someone who can protect him. I think we should wait and see what happens while he is healing. He is going to need the basic education all children get before starting preschool and grade school before Hogwarts. I suggest the Hogwarts staff take turns teaching him both muggle and magical subjects all young wizards should know at his age. After all, we all have plenty of prep periods and weekends as well. Perhaps Harry could become a ward of the school? He could stay in one of our chambers until he turns 11. And during the summer he could stay in the dorms once he is sorted. What do you say Albus?"

"I think it's a lovely idea Filius! I shall see what I can do. Though it would have to be kept quiet. I'm sure the minister would love to get his hands on Harry. If Harry was a ward of the Ministry, Cornelius would be a popular man. And there are still too many dark spies in there that would love to find and kill Harry. I need to return to my office and draw up the paperwork. I shall also send Oliver down so he may see Harry. The poor lad has been stuck in my office worried sick for almost an hour. I do hope he hasn't warn a path in my floor with his pacing." When Dumbledore had left, the teachers began speaking about who would teach the boy what. Eventually they got on the topic of Harry's future. Minerva and Filius placed a bet on what house he would be placed in and who he would stay with until he could be sorted into his respective house. Oliver had long returned and once we was assured the boy was ok he took a bed near Harry's and soon fell asleep. Oliver had tried to take Harry from Snape, and when it proved to be impossible the Professor grunted and told Oliver off. The teachers, or rather McGonagall and Flitwick, talked quietly, as to not wake the sleeping wizards.

"I say he'll be in Ravenclaw and will live with Severus. He seems to be attached to him now." Filius had said.

"Just because he is tired enough to fall asleep in anyone's arms the moment his eyes close does not mean he is attached to them. He doesn't even know Severus, I doubt he knows whose arms he is in." Minerva retorted.

"I can hear you, you know. He's lucky he is small and ill or I would not be tolerating this one bit. There is no way I will allow a brat like him to live with me anyhow. As for his future, it is too early to tell and we do not know all of his characteristics as of yet. For all we know he could be as dumb as dirt and will live with Filch." Shape had been quietly listening to the two bicker for the better part of a half an hour and he had grown tired of it. When he was brought into the conversation his patience snapped. How could Flitwick think he would, for one moment think he would allow any child, especially one so young, and one related to his greatest enemy, and his one love and once best friend, who broke his stone cold heart.

Yes, Severus Snape had a heart. Is was cold, damaged, and unused to feeling anything but shrewd hatred, but it was capable of feeling. Snap had not felt anything positive since he was a young boy. The only exception was, of course, Lilly. He was so used to the cold, bitterness that swarmed in his veins that he wasn't sure what to make of this feeling spreading through his chest when he held the young, delicate boy in his arms. When the others spoke of him, be became protective. He had no idea why and it scared him. He thought he was becoming soft, and that was the worst thing that could happen. Severus Snape's frozen heart was thawing. And one little boy, by the name of Harry Potter, was the fire that melted it.

"What about Oliver. Harry said Oliver saved him and helped him, he might feel safest with him. I hate to say this, but if Oliver was the only one who was kind to him in quite a while, Oliver might be Harry's knight in shining armor, so to speak. His savior, his protector. He even told Harry about the wizarding world, and about his parents and this school. Where ever that boy goes, he is going to work miracles. He already has, Severus, you would not tolerate this with any child, not even of your own House." McGonagall said.

"Yes well, as I've already explained, once he is healthy I won't tolerate it. I only do now because he is ill, and honestly, I can't break his grip. He's strong, for a brat." Severus retorted.

"Well from the looks of it Harry did every chore at his uncle's house. He's had to build muscle." Filius explained.

"I still think it incredible that anyone could get that close to Severus no matter the circumstances." Minerva said.

"What is to happen to the Malfoy boy now that his father is headed to Azkaban and his mother alongside him?" Filius asked.

"Draco is my godson. I shall look after him. I suppose he is the only brat I can stand, sometimes at least." Severus answered.

The other two professors stared at Severus in complete shock. Snape, voluntarily looking after a child? It was unheard of. Things were changing at Hogwarts. With The-Boy-Who-Lived under their roof and another young boy, also parentless, staying with the feared potions master.

Change was in the air as Christmas and the New Year were approaching. Things would be different, very different, in just a few months, as the Hogwarts staff would soon realize.

* * *

Hello readers! I want to apologize once again for posting the wrong chapter and for not posting in a while. My mom's cousin recently got married and we had to drive to Virginia (I live in MA) and I was not able to get much writing done. Once again I apologize, and thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere I Belong- Chapter 4

The Fate of the Malfoys

Author's note- I realize I kind of left you guys in the dark about what happened when Lucius Malfoy walked into Oliver's pizza shop in chapter two. I had said in chapter 3 that Lucius and Narcissa were going to Azkaban. I hope this chapter clears everything up in between. And, as always, thanks for reading!

Warning: There will be some violence in this chapter. But not so much after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. The only character that is mine is Oliver Perry.

* * *

A few hours before Lucius Malfoy walked into Oliver Perry's pizza shop:

"Narcissa! Narcissa! Come quick, I've found him! I've found Potter! I knew I'd find him one of these days. But, this can't be right. He's in a muggle neighborhood. Why would he be in a muggle neighborhood?"

"I suppose Dumbledore put him there so no one would suspect it. Who would think to look in a muggle neighborhood?" Narcissa asked coming from the parlor where she was tending to their son, Draco.

"I think it's time to pay a visit. What do you think? Would you accompany me?" Lucius asked as he stood and held the door open for his wife.

"But what about Draco? We can't just leave him here."

"Dobby and the other house elves will look after him. Besides it's almost his bedtime anyway."

"Oh alright. I'll just go tuck him in. Can you instruct the house elves? Tell them not to disturb him. He needs his rest." With that, Narcissa walked through the door which Lucius was still holding open and climbed the long, elegant staircase with little Draco in tow.

Not ten minutes later Lucius and Narcissa were walking to the apparation point just beyond their beautiful black gates. The albino peacocks were walking back and forth across the lawn, their white feathers shimmering in the fading sunset. As soon as they were beyond the gates, the Malfoy's linked arms and Lucius and Narcissa disappeared with a crack.

Focusing hard on the coordinates Lucius' spell had presented him with, they landed in a small parking lot with a crack that sounded like a car back firing. Two muggles looked toward the sound only to see an empty lot beyond where the witch and wizard sat invisible. Thankfully Narcissa had thought ahead and had cast a Notice-Me-Not spell moments before they disapparated. With so many muggles around they decided to wait until the coast was clear. Potter must be in the filthy shop before them. As they waited the made a plan. They waited, and waited, and waited. Finally it was extremely dark out, and there were no muggles in sight. They cautiously approached the shop and Narcissa took her post as guard, her wand drawn. No one would enter the shop until Potter was killed and the Malfoy's safe in their manor. Lucius took one last look around and drew his own wand. He opened the door and stepped inside, the warmth of the pizza ovens washing over him and a powerful scent making him hungry.

* * *

When the door opened and Lucius stepped in, a young man looked warily toward the visitor. There was a small boy, with a messy mop of black hair and bright green eyes sitting on the counter looking at him. Lucius could make out the famous lightning bolt scar under the fringe. The man behind the counter suddenly drew a wand and pointed it at Lucius' head.

_Oh shit. _Thought Lucius. _Why is there another wizard here? I thought the boy lived with muggles? This just got complicated. _

Lucius opened his mouth to tell the other wizard to back off or else, when the man fired a curse at him. Lucius cast a hasty Protego and then started his famous rapid fire of curses. _Fine, one more stupid mudblood dead won't hurt anybody. In fact, I may get awarded for it once the Dark Lord returns. _

The two wizards flung curse after curse at one another. Harry had slid off the counter and was hiding behind its height. Minutes had pasted and the wizards began to feel weary. Oliver's arm had been slashed and Lucius was sporting a nasty cut on his cheek. The longer the two men fought the more terrified Harry became. He just wished it would end. He saw the bright green light that had haunted his dreams at least four times already even though he kept his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers in his ears. The fighting went on and on and on, until two men came running into the shop and stunned both wizards.

A tall black man found Harry crying silently behind the counter and tried to reassure him. But the boy flinched away from his touch. The boy opened one eye and saw Oliver frozen on the floor and panic over took him. The last time that happened to Dudley, Uncle Vernon had locked him in his cupboard for a week with no food. Harry tried to flee but the man grabbed him and held him still. The other man unfroze Oliver and tied him up with ropes. Oliver spoke gently to Harry and the boy calmed down and ran to hug the bound man. Just then Harry noticed two other people were in the same ropes as Oliver. One was the man who was dueling with Oliver and the other was a blonde woman with a pointed nose.

The two new men introduced themselves as aurors. They said they were like police men for the wizarding world. They demanded that they get an explanation as to why two wizards were dueling in a muggle pizza shop and why a witch was torturing a passing woman out front and finally, the mother of all questions, why Harry Potter was cowering in the corner. Everyone gave their explanation and the black man- Kingsley- called the other man-Moody- to the side. They decided that they needed to call Dumbledore.

At that moment a loud crack came from outside. Kingsley went to investigate and came back with none other than Dumbledore himself. Olive quickly explained all that had happened and Dumbledore told the aurors to let him go. He was of course, one of The Order's allies. Harry, Oliver and Dumbledore appareted to a spot just outside of Hogwarts' gates as the Malfoys were brought to Azkaban to await a trial and a possible sentence for life. At the woman's plea another auror was sent to Malfoy Manor to gather Draco. Draco would spend the night in the ministry's care and would then go to the care of his godfather, should the man accept. Should he refuse, the Malfoy heir would go to a muggle orphanage.

As soon as the trio of wizards arrived at the headmaster's office Oliver went into a long winded explanation while Dumbledore tried, in vain, to get him to stop talking. As soon as it seemed Oliver was done, Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. He stuck his head in and called for Madam Pomfrey.

Soon after the young boy was hustled to the infirmary and Oliver found himself being dragged along. The matron needed to heal his arm before she would let him out of her sight. He was flung onto a bed and a sticking charm was put on his butt. Now he would have no choice but to wait. While the matron examined Harry, who was wide eyed with shock and fear, Oliver explained what had happened and guessed as to what would happen from that point on.

Turns out, he wasn't that far off.

* * *

A/N- sorry about the long wait guys! Between vacations without internet access, family drama, and school starting again (high school sucks) I haven't had time to write recently. I know! I know! I'm a terrible person! Please forgive me? I'll post an extra long chapter next time! I promise! I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review I love to hear your comments! Please be patient with me as I adjust to my new work load with school and work and such. I have a bunch of ideas but for now I bid you goodnight!


End file.
